


The Second Talk

by Gaysby



Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [6]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaysby/pseuds/Gaysby
Summary: After partying their victory out, Troy and Ryan finds themselves on an awkward hot seat with Jack and Lucille.
Relationships: Jack Bolton/Lucille Bolton, Troy Bolton/Ryan Evans
Series: High School Musical Tryan Rewrite Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891642
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	The Second Talk

"... Then if your partner's comfortable, you add another finger...." Lucille went on to explain the mechanics of sex after going through some rules; such as leaving the door open to Troy's room at all times, and sleepovers are fine but Chad or Peyton had to be apart of that. Of course, neither her or Jack really wanted to encourage their son on engaging underage sex, but he was a guy dating another guy. If he slips up, they at least wanted them to be safe. "... So really, it's fairly similar to how you'd do it with a woman, but the cleaning up of the backside afterwards is a different matter."

Jack had no idea how his wife can explain it all with a straight face, but maybe it had something to do with her being a Nurse before they got married and she settled for being a full time mom with some entrepreneur sidelines every now and then.

Either way, he was plenty pleased to leave this talk up to her, and simply offer moral support. Though by the looks of it, his son seemed to be needing that more than Lucille right now.

Troy was undeniably mortified, what made it worse is that Ryan had to sit through it with him. In their defense, the Bolton parental didn't feel it was within their rights to school the blond about it. But when Ryan informed them that he hadn't come out to his family yet sans his sister, in fear of their response to it, Lucille decided he needed to hear it too.

Just in case Ryan's coming out to them goes south, and he doesn't hear the talk of safe sex at all. Of course, Lucille had her fingers crossed that Ryan's parents would accept their son like she and Jack accepted Troy.

After all, who couldn't love such a darling?

In times like this, Ryan cursed his white complexion cause he's pretty sure now he was pinker than Troy even though it was his parents giving them the hot seat. He loved that it seemed he and Troy were getting their full support

Not so much that they had to sit through this.

"... And that's it." Lucille ended with a smile, "any questions, dear?"

Troy raised his hand, "Yeah," he looked at Ryan, a deadpan expression on his face. "These are my parents. Do you still want to date me? Please say yes."

"Of course, babe, " Ryan answered, taking Troy's hand and Lucille gush over them, then spoke in a lower voice. "... I just need a few days before that family dinner... Cause I don't think I can look at your parents without blushing for a while."

Troy nodded, understanding that completely. He didn't think he could do look at his parents without blushing either. But in a way, he's glad for the second talk.

After all, in the future—very _far_ future—Troy didn't want to hurt Ryan.

Or the other way around.


End file.
